Ruhreg
Ruhreg, officially the State of Ruhreg (''Ruhr. ''Landeer den Rörheg) is a federal parliamentary republic located in Central and Northern Enshelm. Ruhreg is bordered by Zardogu to the East, Cordeu to the South-Southeast, and Argewald to the Northwest, and is also bordered by the Rohren Sea to the South. Ruhreg is the third most populous nation in Enshelm, with a population exceeding 78 million as of 2116. Ruhreg is the second largest nation in Enshelm, with an area of 1.125 million square kilometres. Ruhreg's official capital since 1894 is Wohlgen, however the nearby city of Ottensberg, which served as the capital from the mid-15th century until 1894, continues to serve as the meeting place for the States-Assembly (''Rohr. ''Staatengezunge).The official language of Ruhreg is Rohren, specifically the High Rohren dialect, although a significant population of Rohren speakers in Ruhreg (approximately 38%) speak the alternative Low Rohren dialect. Lusheian is a recognized minority language in the state of Oustland-Lusheia. Ruhreg's climate is temperate, with most regions experiencing cool winters and mild summers, with the exception of the Southeast, which is generally warmer in summer and winter. History Argon Empire (500 BE-1 AE) Proto-Rohren tribes such as the (?) and (?) have occupied modern day state of Ruhreg as early as 580 BE. Descended from the Argoes, Rohrens are thought to have resided West of the (?) Sea before migrating further South and East around 485 BE. From then, Rohrens began to develop their own language and culture and emerge as a people group over the course of the next 200 - 250 years. Following the Treaty of Denaust in 259 BE, the Province of Roewald was founded, named for Roland (born c. 305 BE), the first Duke of Roewald, who is revered as the father of the Rohren nation. Seven years later in 252 BE the town of Ewerdhale (now Ottensberg) was founded and declared the capital of Roewald. Beginning around 160 BE, Roewald began to object to Argon rule following a prolonged food shortage in the province. Roewald was the foremost provider of foods such as wheat and dairy for the Argon Empire, however, most of the food was transported northward to the Argon homeland to accommodate the growing urban population, which left peasant farmers in Roewald with scarce food supplies. Along with the food shortages, Rohrens began to further emphasize their distinct culture, culminating in the Ewerdhale Resolution of 144, authored by Duke of Roewald Baldwin I, great-grandson of Roland, which granted greater autonomy to Roewald and recognized Old Rohren as an official language of the Argon Empire. Around 75 BE, tensions began to escalate in the Argon Empire as people in Roewald and neighboring Augewald began necessitating independence, culminating in the assassination of Prince Edgar II in 48 BE, which began the Argon Civil War between the loyalist Argon-Cortrium forces and freedom fighters from the provinces of Roewald, Augewald, and the Cortrium province of Laymâgne (modern day Drekofou (?), Lezoudos), which resulted in the deaths of an estimated 200,000 loyalists and 340,000 freedom fighters, and resulted in the Everten Accords in 1 BE, signed by King Hareld II of Argewald and King Leónard II of Cortrium, co-monarchs of the Argon-Cortrium Empire, which dissolved the Empire into the sovereign states of the Kingdom of Argewald, the Dukedom of Roewald (which became the Kingdom of Rohrenau), the Cortrium Kingdom, the Margraviate of Laymâgne, and the unofficial 'Free Realm of Augewald', inhabited by Eastern Rohren tribes. Kingdom of Rohrenau (13-1432 AE) In 13 AE, the Dukedom of Roewald became the Kingdom of Rohrenau, and the Argon Dukedom was replaced with a Rohren House of Unterzoldoffer under King Rudolf I. By 35 AE, the territory occupied by the Kingdom of Rohrenau comprised the modern day states of Feltzeg-Allemburg, Norden Geeurigen, and Midtgeeurigen. Beginning around ~500, Ruhreg engaged in a series of conflicts with the Duchy of Veleguîs, a constituent state of the Cortrium Kingdom, which became known as the Cortrium-Rohren Wars. The Cortrium-Rohren wars eventually ended in 672 with the Treaty of Nortrieum, which granted Rohrenau territory which comprises the modern day states of Wohlgen-Ottensburg-Innemröhreg, Waldmetburg, (?), the Southern half of (?), and the Northeastern half of Oustkoland & Luheißen. From then, Rohrenau began expanding Eastward into the unincorporated territory of Augewald, encompassing the modern day Zardigen states of Lower Hœldreg and Neumansfarg, and most of Upper Hœldreg, Schweizeg-Fahnholm, Eld Mattenheis, and Western Jószeim & Margaretrüm, and defeated Zardic tribes who descended from Eastern Rohrens, capturing the Principality of Velhus and surrounding settlements in 719. Rohren expansion Eastward continued as Rohrenau occupied territories formerly belonging to Volgey tribes, such as the Kosckivs, Grigors, and Vovuls. By 850, Rohrenau occupied modern day regions of Kosckivichy, Grigertzia, and Vovulertzia, and South Vovulia, as well as other Volghev provinces such as Fedorozky-Zemetzy, Fedorozky-Vosetzy, and Northern Vladeyratzia. Politics The State of Ruhreg is a federal parliamentary republic in Western Enshelm. Ruhreg has been a republic since the election of Federal Chancellor (?) in 1735 following the Rohren Revolution in September of 1735, but did not adopt a constitution until 1738.